1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a Schmitt trigger circuit, and more particularly to a Schmitt trigger circuit which has a high and an equal hysteresis character at low supply voltage, and a phase interpolator including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a Schmitt trigger circuit generates an output signal by stabilizing a logical level of an input signal as a logical high level or logical low level.
In a conventional Schmitt trigger circuit, when a voltage level of a supply voltage is low, a hysteresis character when the input signal transfers from a logical high level to a logical low level may be reduced because a current driving power of a PMOS transistor included in the Schmitt trigger circuit is reduced.